


love is just a history that they may prove

by Anonymous



Series: i feel like i’m at chase / not enough to kill me [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :gun: all the relationships in here that aren't in the above tags are platonic, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anachronistic, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inheritance, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Political Alliances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You feel like you’re in a daze. You feel like you’re waking up from one, this fraudulent institution called marriage, but it’s the same blurred vision nevertheless. Shaking hands, and a stupid ringing in your head. Like he didn’t hit you but he tore down what you built, he tore down you, and none of those things were better or worse than the other in a way that you could make make sense. My tongue is dead in my mouth, and my head ringing like a bell of announcement that’s been struck, over and over again. The king is dead. The king is dead. Long live the king, the king is dead.“Oh shit,” the mercenary says. He makes a move to go backwards, to leave.“Sapnap,” you say, recognising him at last.Quackity ends his marriage and political alliance (long gone sour as it is) the same way he starts it. In blood.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, implied Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: i feel like i’m at chase / not enough to kill me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107437
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	love is just a history that they may prove

A servant walks in, or at least you think someone does. (It's hard for you to tell anything over the sound of your heart pounding). There’s no glass for them to clean up this time. You try to tell them that but it feels like there’s cotton stuffing up your head. Standing up, getting off the ground, looking at them wide eyed and blankly, looking every inch the deranged bitch that he'd tried to characterize you as. Fuck. It's not a servant- it’s the mercenary, the one that was talking to George, what feels like forever ago. 

~~_Forever ago, when you jokingly promised them that if the heirship didn’t work out, they could always come to El Rapids and be your consort. How far we have wandered from the path that we once thought existed. They’d laughed you off, and told you that they were confident in what would happen, but there’d been a smile in their eyes. I’ll come visit you, they’d finally said. When the succession is chosen and I can finally leave this place and it’s conflicts. You won’t mind if I bring a partner though?_ ~~

You feel like you’re in a daze. You feel like you’re waking up from one, this fraudulent institution called marriage, but it’s the same blurred vision nevertheless. Shaking hands, and a stupid ringing in your head. Like he didn’t hit you but he tore down what you built, he tore down you, and none of those things were better or worse than the other in a way that you could make make sense. _My tongue is dead in my mouth, and my head ringing like a bell of announcement that’s been struck, over and over again._ The king is dead. The king is dead. Long live the king, the king is dead. 

“Oh shit,” the mercenary says. His eyes are as wide as yours are. He makes a move to go backwards, to leave. 

“Sapnap,” you say, recognising him at last. 

You are coming to your senses. This is the greatest thing you have done since you agreed to marry the dead fucking corpse on the ground. Fuck that- this is the best decision you have made since you were horrifically waylaid on your path to where you were meant to go.

(Maybe you should lift him off the floor. Give him some grace in death that he never let you have in your marriage, however faux and political it was. Be the better person, be the bigger man)

“The king is dead.”

Sapnap looks from your stainless hands to the body on the floor. Again, and then again. Minutes ago, you’d reached out to help a man in the throes of death, on some mistaken instinct of kindness, and they’d just looked at you, before saying- and nothing. Your humiliation dies with him. The king is dead. Long live the king. 

Outside of your head, Sapnap echoes those same words. He’s going to be returning back to his own kingdom of origin, if not today then tomorrow. The information that he sees lying dead by your feet, will not remain secret for much longer. You don’t even know if you want it to. 

_Unless you kill him,_ a voice says. _Kill the mercenary and then recast yourself in this room, in this play. No one needs to know, not today. You have historical context to fall back on too. There have been kings who’ve fallen out of commision. Loving and steadfast partners who took care of things, give or take one of those words. You can be steadfast. You don’t have to be loving anymore to anyone else, but then again were you ever? Truly?_

“For the record,” Sapnap says, “I was wondering why this kingdom hadn’t completely gone to hell, before I realised you were the reason. Congratulations on the successful handover of power.” It sounds like he is trying to save his own life. It sounds like he is telling the truth. 

“Successful handover of power,” you repeat. 

The wave that’s been building at the back of your mind since he came in, crashes over you before you can say anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a detour on my road to finishing the 'fantasy au eret pov of georgenotfound heir inheritance fic where dream is definitely not human but is incredibly biased like a human' fic until it developed a life of it's own and became longer than the fic it was meant to be part of. the wip for this is almost over 4k (undergoing editing process rn) and yeah i want to die too. 
> 
> thank you for reading! feel free to comment if you enjoyed the results of a week of me being tormented by visions of a fic that wasn't even that relevant to the fic that i was actually trying to write ;;-;;;;


End file.
